


Netflix and Chill (and some spilled popcorn)

by patchworkangel



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, also zach's butt, like a lot, like....a lotta mentions of underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkangel/pseuds/patchworkangel
Summary: In which Zach and Eugene watch a film and talk about life.Or really just about Zach's butt.





	Netflix and Chill (and some spilled popcorn)

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? ANOTHER FIC? Girl you wild.
> 
> Anyway, this was meant to be a lead in to the follow up of my Neith fic, in which Zagene and Neith collide and the universe implodes.
> 
> Instead, here I am posting this Zagene portion early because I'm a megalomaniac who wants to watch the world burn. Also, I'm hungry, and hunger makes me do stuff.
> 
> Anyway, ONWARDS!

“You know they’re gonna find out about us eventually, right?”

“No they won’t.”

“Eugene.”

“Besides, even if they do suspect something, what is there to report on, hmm? We’re just two guys eating popcorn, watching a movie.”

“Eugene, I am literally in my underwear and with my head on your leg, two inches from your Armani Exchange covered dick, while watching Magic Mike. This is clearly not just two dudes watching a movie and eating popcorn.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“………. Eugene! Ack!! What the- are you trying to feed me!?”

“Open up, baby bird!”

“What the-..! STOP!! I- ..Eugene!! Haha- n-no!”

“ZACK!! YOU SPILLED THE POPCORN!”

“……..”

“……..”

“……..”

“Oh that is it, I am gonna fuck you up, Kornfeld.”

“NOT IF I GET TO THE BEDROOM FIRST!!”

Eugene laughed as Zach’s butt disappeared around the corner towards Eugene’s bedroom. At his feet, Bowie and Pesto were already nosing at the spilled popcorn curiously. Eugene smirked, picking up his phone to send a quick text to Ned.

_‘Hey can’t make it to the party 2nite.Zach’s x feeling well so gotta dogsit bowie :( ’_

_‘No problem, bro. Just tell Zach to take it easy.’_

“Oh, he’ll be taking it alright,” Eugene snickered. He’s pretty _easy_ like that.

“Eugene! I am in your bed, in my underwear, freezing my ass off! If you’re not in here right this minute, I’m declaring you forfeit and going to bed! GOOD NIGHT!”

Eugene laughed, sparing a moment to shut the tv off and stepping over their dogs to get to his boyfriend.

_Let the games begin._


End file.
